Rusty Rivets
Rusty Rivets is an upcoming Canadian animated television series produced by Spin Master Entertainment for Nickelodeon."Spin Master Mgmt Roadshow Presentation" (PDF). Spin Master. July 2, 2015. It follows the adventures of a young inventor named Rusty and takes inspiration from elements of the maker culture.Lynch, Jason (March 2, 2016). "Kicking Off Upfront Season, Nickelodeon Vows to Stay No. 1 With Kids". Adweek."TV Pilot Season: The Development Scorecard". Variety. Plot A boy named Rusty uses his knowledge of engineering to repurpose machine parts and create gadgets. He lives in the city of Sparkton Hills along with his best friend Ruby, a robotic tyrannosaurid named Botasaur, and a group of smaller robots known as the Bits. The show emphasizes the importance of discovery and exploration.Kurzbock, Cathy (June 7, 2016). "Corus Dominates Specialty With Unrivalled 2016/2017 Schedule". Yahoo! Finance. It teaches a variety of concepts related to basic science and technology.Steinberg, Brian (March 2, 2016). "Nickelodeon Unveils Four Live-Action Series, Animated Movie at Upfront". Variety.Milligan, Mercedes (March 2, 2016). "Nickelodeon Upfronts Include New Toons, TV Movie". Animation Magazine. Characters *'Rusty' (voiced by Kyle Harrison Breitkopf) - A ten-year-old engineer. He has his own mobile laboratory, which is based in a recycling yard. *'Ruby' (voiced by Ava Preston) - Rusty's best friend, who normally carries a tablet computer that she uses to call the Bits into action. *'Ray' (voiced by Robert Tinkler) - A small, red-colored member of the Bits with a single eye that functions as a flashlight. *'Whirly' (voiced by Julie Lemieux) - A pink Bit who resembles a hummingbird. She has a pair of wings and a propeller on her head. *'Crush' (voiced by Julie Lemieux) - An orange Bit made from a clamp, who can crush and hold small objects. *'Jack' (voiced by Ron Pardo) - A relentlessly obedient, cube-shaped Bit who can lift and transport objects using his forklift-like arms. *'Botasaur' (voiced by Robert Tinkler) - An adoptive member of Rusty's team modeled after Tyrannosaurus rex. *'Bytes' (voiced by Robert Tinkler) - A robotic dog who communicates by barking and generally doesn’t take part in missions. Episodes The series' first season will consist of 26 episodes.Lafayette, John (March 2, 2016). "Kids network announces additional original programming at upfront event". Broadcasting & Cable.http://www.awn.com/news/new-toons-tv-movies-showcased-nickelodeon-upfronts"New 'Toons, TV Movies Showcased at Nickelodeon Upfronts". Animation World Network. March 7, 2016. Production Rusty Rivets began development in late 2014.Baker, Jordan (August 21, 2014). "Rusty Rivets Trademark Application of Spin Master Ltd.". Trademarkia.com. Trademarkia. The first season was produced in accordance with Spin Master's policy to work on 1-2 television programs a year."Spin Master Corp. 2015 Annual Report: Growth Strategies" (PDF). Spin Master. Release The series was announced at Nickelodeon's upfront presentation in New York City on March 2, 2016.Buckman, Adam (March 3, 2016). "Nickelodeon Stresses Star Athletes, Toy Tie-Ins". MediaPost Communications.It was originally slated to premiere in the United States on August 22, 2016,Pedersen, Erik (May 9, 2016). "Summer Premiere & Return Dates: 2016 Edition". Deadline. but it didn’t. The Nick Jr. website is now showing episodes of Shimmer and Shine in place of Rusty Rivets."Rusty Rivets website". The first season will air on Treehouse TV in Canada throughout fall 2016.Marino, Joel. "Corus Announces 2016-17 Slate for Specialty Channels". WorldScreen.com. World Screen News. Archived from the original on June 9, 2016.Goldman Getzler, Wendy (June 8, 2016). "Cars, cats & creativity drive Corus Kids' 2016/17 lineup". Kidscreen. Spin Master has announced plans to distribute the show globally.Gadbois, Ben (November 11, 2015). "Spin Master Limited - 2015 Q3 Financial Results: Full Transcript" (PDF). Spin Master. On June 11, 2016, the first episode was released to Amazon Video as a free preview."Rusty Rivets Season 1: Amazon Digital Services". Amazon Video. June 14, 2016. Archived from the original on June 14, 2016. The same episode was released to Nickelodeon's mobile platforms on June 20, 2016."Nickelodeon to Premiere New Preschool Series RUSTY RIVETS, 8/22". Broadway World. June 20, 2016.Milligan, Mercedes (June 14, 2016). "'Rusty Rivets' Launches on Nick Aug. 22". Animation Magazine. References External links * [http://www.nickjr.com/rusty-rivets/ Rusty Rivets on Kids WB.com] * [http://www.nickpress.com/series/rusty-rivets Rusty Rivets on The WB Press] * Rusty Rivets at the Internet Movie Database nick Category:2016 television series debuts Category:2010s television series Category:Computer-animated television series Category:Nick Jr. shows Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki